This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Previous containers have included a lid having an aperture for dispensing a product inside one sheet at a time while positioning a next sheet for subsequent removal. Unfortunately, sometimes those sheets fail to properly position the next sheet so consumers can easily remove that sheet. Correspondingly, previous container lids have received consumer complaints related to the design of the aperture. For example, users have complained that it can be difficult to thread and/or remove wipes through a crosshair aperture in container lids and sometimes their fingers get caught in the crosshairs of the aperture while trying to position or retrieve the next sheet of product.